


Branch Off

by Amy (InnitMarvelous), I love Tony Stark 3000 FOREVER (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous, tsg (InnitMarvelous)



Series: Endgame Broke My Heart [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Time travel MCU style, but she's doing it anyway, maybe this is selfish?, meaning I am not sure it actually makes sense, she doesn't know if it is or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/I%20love%20Tony%20Stark%203000%20FOREVER, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/tsg
Summary: In the end, she was just a little girl who wanted her Daddy, and she would doanythingto make sure it happened at least once.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Morgan Stark
Series: Endgame Broke My Heart [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Branch Off

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in response to this [challenge.](https://fandomweekly.dreamwidth.org/331239.html)

Tony heard the giggling the moment he stepped out of the door. He was on a mission, commissioned by his wife, to fetch their 4.5 year old daughter for lunch. He walked over to her tent, and had been about to call out to the little light of his life when he realized something that frightened him more than finally putting a name to the fear he'd carried for years.

Two voices were coming from inside the tent.

_Two_!

"What the--" he muttered, tapping the face of his watch. He waited until the gauntlet had enclosed his hand before taking a deep breath to calm his pounding. "Morgan, it's chow time! Come out here!" He hoped whoever was inside with his precious little girl wouldn't react in a rash way after being caught by trying to take her hostage.

The flap opened, and Morgan crawled out. When she saw her Daddy was wearing his, she held up her little hand covered with her mock gauntlet glove. "Where are the bad guys, Daddy?"

Tony blinked, then said in a calm of tone as he could. "Come over to Daddy, Morgan."

The little girl gave her Daddy a confused look then laughed. "Why, Daddy?"

"Just do it, sweetie. Please."

Morgan probably didn't understand _why_ her Daddy was being so silly, but she went over to her Daddy anyway.

Tony picked her up, keeping his eye on the tent as he questioned her. "What were you and your friend laughing about just now?"

"Spi'er-man, Daddy!"

"Spider-man, huh?"

"Uh huh! Hannah tolded me a weally _neat_ stowy bout Spi'er-man!"

"Oh, she did, did she?"

"Uh huh."

Tony kept a wary eye on the tent, but gave his daughter a kiss before he put her down. "Go have lunch with Mommy. Tell her I'll be inside in just a minute."

"Bye, Hannah!" Morgan said, waving at the tent before taking off.

Tony made sure his little girl was inside before he turned his attention back to the tent, raising his hand. "Alright, whoever you are, you can come out now! And do it real _slow_ like! And I mean like a glacier!"

There was no movement from the inside the tent for so long that Tony thought that maybe he'd been wrong, that maybe he had _imagined_ a second voice laughing. But then, there was some rustling from inside the tent, and he heard a _female_ voice speak.

"I'm coming out, and I'm unarmed."

Tony raised his hand, ready to blast whoever emerged if she tried _anything_. He would defend his wife, always, but he would especially defend their little girl if this woman was here to hurt Morgan. "What the h..." 

He'd expected a much older woman to come out of the tent. Instead a girl who couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen did, and he knew her. He knew her on sight, but _how_ could this be? "Morgan?"

The teenaged girl before him smiled, "Hello, Daddy."

Tony closed his eyes, and counted to ten, sure he was hallucinating. _Some much for those days being far behind me!_ When he opened them again, she was still standing there and she gave him a little wave. "This is not happening."

"Daddy, I need you to listen to me. I don't have much time. I told Mor... my younger self that my name was Hannah and I'm her cousin. What I didn't tell her is that I'm really from the future, and that I've come back to tell you something."

Tony plugged his ears, and started humming. "I am _not_ hearing this! You're just a hallucination! From what I don't know because I don't do either one of those things anymore but you're still a hallucination!" 

Two hands grabbed his wrists.

"DADDY, you need to listen to me because what I have to say will make the difference as to whether or not that little girl in there will grow up without a father!" She could see she had succeeded in getting his attention. 

"What do you mean 'grow up without a father'? I'm not sick and I'm not planning on--"

"Exactly, Daddy! You're not planning on it but two days from now three A _vengers will show up on your doorstep saying they have a plan to get everyone back. Don't_ listen to them, Daddy, or help them because if you do, I... _she_ will grow up without a father. Promise me you won't help them."

"Wait, why are you here telling me this?" Tony inquired.

"I told you, it's because if you help them, Morgan, your daughter is going to grow up without her father. I know because where I come from, you helped them, and I lost my because you helped them.”

"But even if I agree to this… to doing what you ask me to do it won't change anything, sweetheart. I _know_ how time travel works and changing the past doesn't change the future ever. You still won't get me back."

Morgan nodded. "Yes, I _know_ that I can't change anything for _me_ , but it doesn't mean I can't change things for some version of me. I can't have my father back but it'll help me to know that _she_ will have you. Please, Daddy, promise me that you'll say no and stick to it! Please!"

He looked at her for a long time. "Okay, I promise."

"Do you swear?"

"Yes, I swear."

Her eyes looked into his for a long time. "Mean it. Oh please, mean it Daddy, because have no idea how lonely it's been without you in my life."

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her. "I mean it, Maguna. I won't help them."

"I love you, Daddy."

Two days later when Steve, Natasha, and Lang showed up on his doorstep, Tony kept his promise. He said he wouldn't help them.

Then later that night after dinner, Pepper asked him to do the dishes.

He did.

  
  



End file.
